Frozen In Time
by November Rain 19
Summary: Sometimes it is easier to look back than to look forward... Song fic involving season 1 and 2 characters.


Author's Notes: I'm back!! Everyone probably thinks I was dead, and in a sense I was. It's been over a year since I've posted anything. 

So, I've decided to be completely infuriating once again and not use any names. Readers can insert their own characters in any combination they want. My only intention was I had the Season 1 and 2 characters in mind when I penned this. 

Song is by Anthaneum off their self-titled album. Oh, and anyone not listening to music when they write is missing out on some serious inspiration. 

Dedication: C-chan. Because she rocks and her stories pulled me out of my slump. Something I thought was impossible. And Hunter. Because I reread 'Paper World' and I am reminded just how greatly kind words can influence our writings.   


Frozen in Time   
By Melissa   


_He only left this world about a year ago_   
_With nothing but a widow and the kids he'll never know_   
_He could come back again_   
_But only as a younger friend and that's the way it goes_

The young woman gazed out into her backyard from her lawn chair, dutifully watching her 3-month twins in their playpen. It was pleasant weather, and she thought some fresh air would do them all some good. 

She felt a tear slip down the smooth skin of her cheek as her babies smiled and cooed. 

It had almost been a year since he left them. Well, that's not entirely fair, seeing as how he had no choice in the matter. It was a simple matter of being at the wrong place and the wrong time. He hadn't even known she was pregnant. Maybe if he had, he would of fought harder to hold onto his life. 

She shook her head trying to ward off more tears. It was hard sometimes, looking at her little boy and girl. They both had light hair and blue eyes, just like their father. 

From the pocket of her shirt she pulled out a slightly faded and crumpled photograph. In it were two individuals, a boy and a girl. The girl was the woman who was holding the picture and the boy was her husband, though both were very much younger. 

That picture was taken forever ago, around the time they were both 11. When they were next door neighbors all those years back and were the best of friends. They remained so through school, dating and eventually marriage. Even until the day he was taken from her. 

She turned her eyes back to her babies, the tears coming full force now. 

_She wrote the book on how to fall in love_   
_When nothing in the world can make her fall in love_   
_Now she's on her hands and knees_   
_Writing her apologies to a God above_

The author's pen danced across the paper to a tempo impossibly fast. Her deadline was quickly approaching and she still was not finished with her latest romance novel. 

She paused for an imperceptibly brief moment wondering why it was so easy for her heroines, or any other written character, to fall in love, but not anyone in real life. 

She had fame and fortune, but no one to come home to at the end of the day. Perhaps that is what it all comes down to. And it is true what they say about money not being able to buy love or happiness. 

She had the love of a beautiful woman once, for what now seems like an all too brief time. Try as she might, she just couldn't bring herself to return that love at that point in their lives. So it flashed and faded and died. 

The author went on the pen numerous best sellers. The woman whose undying love she had obtained left the immediate circle of her life. The author would occasionally hear news of her through one of their mutual friends, but they hadn't spoken in nearly fifteen years. 

The pen once again scratched at the paper. She had finally finished her work. Only two words were left to be written. For the book, for herself, and for that woman she let get away. 

"I'm sorry…." 

_Wherever we are we're frozen in time_   
_There's a pathway to heaven that we couldn't find_   
_Are we doomed to repeat this circle of life?_   
_Frozen in time___

_He's got a plan to make himself complete_   
_To earn enough money so his family can eat_   
_But what makes a man a man_   
_If he's doing the best he can on his own two feet_

The beggar ducked around the corner, hoping to lose his pursuers. His chest heaved with ragged breaths. His hand subconsciously patted his tattered coat pocket, making sure the contents were still there. 

The sound of heavy boots caused his other hand to fly up to his mouth to try and calm his breathing. If the large men chasing him actually caught up with him, he would be in a world of trouble. 

The imminent threat of bodily harm seemed a lot to go through for an orange, an apple and a loaf of bread. 

He hadn't wanted to steal from the grocery store, but there seemed little recourse. He and his little girl was starving. No one would hire him, even for the most menial, degrading jobs. 

They were all they had in this cruel world. Sometimes we must do what we must to ensure our survival. 

He closed his eyes as the footsteps drew nearer, picturing in his mind's eye the little girl who was his sole reason for living. 

_Wherever we are we're frozen in time_   
_There's a pathway to heaven that we couldn't find_   
_Are we doomed to repeat this circle of life?_   
_Frozen in time___

_She's got a big degree in the field of life_   
_But she never got used to being a second wife_   
_Boy she really missed the dance_   
_But she's gonna get a second chance in the afterlife_

The cancer had ravaged her body for almost a year before she found out about it. Being a doctor, she should have heeded the warning signs. She didn't though, and she wasted time she could have been fighting the insidious killer. 

And now she would pay with her life. 

Her husband wasn't around much anymore. He always seemed to find reasons to get out of visiting her while she was in the hospital. Lately, she noticed that the name of his ex wife had been popping up more and more in their daily conversation. 

And she couldn't shake the feeling they were having an affair. Oddly enough, she couldn't bring herself to care. Their marriage had been more of a convenience than anything. They were both successful doctors and had a brief courting, so it seemed natural for them to marry. 

As coughing racked her petite frame she recalled her wedding reception, and a dance with a young man she had known since before they were teenagers. She didn't think he was going to come, as he disapproved of her marriage. 

Perhaps that was because he thought she should marry him. 

At the time she thought it was cute. He had been asking for her hand since before she could remember. Even when they were children he said to her, "One day, you and I will be married, and I will make you the happiest girl on earth." 

Things don't always work out the way we think though. She married her doctor and yet he still came to the wedding. Swirling around the dance floor together seemed perfect, like it was just them in the huge building booked for the occasion. 

The dance ended and he kissed the back of her hand. His dark eyes meeting hers for the last time. 

"I would have given you everything," he whispered. 

She came back to the present and laid down on the all too white hospital bed. It was a shame that it was only now that she believed him. 

As she closed her eyes, dreams of dancing with her friend carried from this life into the next. 

Wherever we are we're frozen in time   
There's a pathway to heaven that we couldn't find   
Are we doomed to repeat this circle of life?   
Frozen in time   


The End 

More Author's Notes: Be gentle. I've been out of practice for quite a while. And it's my 40th fic, so it's a bit of a milestone for me. Never thought I'd get anywhere remotely close to this.   



End file.
